One Hell of an Amen
by imanerdygirl
Summary: MJ Campbell was raised mostly by her mother. Sometimes her father would pop in. The last time she saw him was the day of her mothers funeral. He told her everything, that everything Supernatual was real. She became a Hunter and was now deep into something. MJ had a letter from her father that she got on her 18th birthday with three words. Find Bobby Singer.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatual. Only MJ. (:

Chapter One

"Hey lazy. Wake up." Dean Winchester said loudly, throwing a pillow at his younger sister who was trying to sleep.

"Letmealoneshit" MJ "Mary Jane" Winchester mumbled, pulling a blanket back over her head after throwing the extra pillow in Deans direction.

The eldest Winchester shook his head and smirked at his brother.

"No time for that. We got a job" her other brother Sam chided, ripping the blanket away from her.

MJ groaned and huffed as she sat up and opened her eyes, she looked at the clock and shot her brothers a dirty look. "7:30. 7:30 guys?!" She asked grumpily, throwing her feet over the edge of the bed. "I need beauty sleep"

"Yeah you do..." Dean mumbled from the table, opening the laptop.

MJ shot him a dirty look as she stood up to stretch and rub the sleep from her eyes.

They both grinned at her. Dean shook his head and Sam grabbed his clothes.

"The early bird and all that" Sam announced and then walked into the bathroom to get ready before she could get in and use all the hot water. MJ rolled her eyes after him.

"So what kind of job we got dear brother of mine?" MJ asked, grabbing a water from the table and sitting criss cross in the chair by Dean at the table.

"You know, the usual. Women getting murdered. Throat slashed and all that." He said smartly, not even glancing her way.

"How original." she mumbled, taking a swig of her water. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Dean asked, finally taking a moment to look at his sister.

MJ was technically his and Sam's half sister. They had met by pure chance at a random bar in Sioux Falls back a few years ago while MJ was looking for Bobby Singer. She looked every bit like John Winchester and had his attitude as well. At just 22, Mary Jane stood at 5"5 with long dark hair she normally kept in a pony tail, a spray of freckles across her face, pouty lips, olive skin and big green eyes. She wore sweats and a large shirt to bed. but she always slept with shoes. Her reasoning was she always had to be ready at a moments notice. Clothes could be changed but it was harder to run barefoot when something is chasing you.

Smart kid.

Dean felt his gaze soften when he noticed the dark rings under her eyes, the lines around her eyes, the thin line her mouth was pursued in and the way she looked worn out.

They'd be hunting a lot lately without much of a break. MJ was having nightmares, she didn't know the boys knew but her screams for help killed them a little each time but they didn't talk about it. She was much like Dean in that she kept a huge part of herself hidden. Dean knew there were things they'd never know about their sister, and things she'd never know about them. Their life was so crazy that it never helped to talk about the past. Just made things worse.

"You know what MJ, you sit this one out. It's pretty cut and dry. I bet you can even head back to Bobby's if you want. Sam and I can handle it" He said coming to a decision and closing the laptop.

"What!?" She said replied, eyes widening in surprise, stunned almost. "No Dean."

Dean pursued his lips into a thin line identical to the one she wore and wouldn't look at her. "M, you are exhausted and maybe you should take a break. It's not very often we get those.."

Much to Deans surprise, she burst out laughing. "I fail to see humor here" he muttered, leaning back in his chair to study her.

"Dean Winchester," she said shaking her head and leaning forward she met his green eyes with hers, no trace of humor left on her face. "I hunted long before you and Sam came along. I've hunted ghouls, goblins, werewolves. On my own. Don't pull this "big brother I'm just looking out for you shit". If I wanted a break I'd take one. I have keys to a car and I know how to drive."

Dean studied her. She was right. She had survived all this time, but that instinct he had, it came natural and he couldn't help but feel protective. He was so mad at John for keeping MJ a secret. He loved her and wanted to keep her safe and happy. It's same thing he had always wanted with Sammy. He couldn't kick the feeling and bury it deep down. Dean knew he had no right to stop her from doing anything, but it didn't stop him from trying. He'd lost enough family. Mom, Dad, Adam, Sam but he didn't want this girl, his sister, his MJ to get hurt. The girl was kick ass with a shot gun like Dad, had a passion for muscle cars that reminded him of himself, and boy was she smart, just like Sam. Dean wrestled with the idea of telling her no but knew she wouldn't listen. Not with that glint in her eye, that sparkled with defiance, one he was sure that had reflected in his a time or two.

The problem was he was as stubborn as she was, so the least he could try to do was distract her.

"The plan is that we are gonna gank whatever this thing is killing these women and move on." Dean said, standing up signaling he was done with the conversation.

It was about that time Sam came out of the bathroom.

MJ chewed her lip and decided she wanted a shower more than to argue, "About time! I aged 50 years waiting Samantha." she said with a smirk at her middle brother who shot her a dirty look as she stood up to walk towards her duffle bag. "Why I'm almost as old as Dean!"

"Hey!" Dean growled from his spot across the hotel room. MJ wiggled her eye brows at him, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, laughing.

Sam chuckled. "That girl is something else. Gotta love her"

Dean grinned as he walked over to his duffle to grab clothes, "Can't imagine life without her." Dean dropped his smile. "Don't tell her i said that Sammy" he said, glancing up from his duffle bad to shoot his brother a look. "It'll go to her head"

Sam let out a bark of laughter and went back to cleaning up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean we gotta talk about this." Sam voiced as he and Dean pulled into a run down bar right outside Sioux Falls. "What are we doing here?"

Ignoring him, Dean glanced over a car a few spaces down and whistled.

It was a cherry red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 LS6, a sweet and vintage ride in near perfect condition, that made Dean almost drool.

"That's a sweet ass ride, wonder what the owner looks like." Dean observed with a smirk casting a look at his brother and Sam shook his head in response.

"Dean. Focus"

Dean sighed. "Sam" he said, turning to look at his brother. "I just want a beer, a burger and some loaded cheese fries. Can we not right now?"

Sam studied his brother and nodded "Yeah. Sure Dean" knowing full well that this wasn't over.

The brothers entered the dark dank bar, it smelled of cigarettes, beer, and broken dreams. "Sweet Cherry Pie" was playing on the juke box and Dean felt a grin play across his face as they walked to sit. Over in the corner of the bar was some pool tables, occupied by a small group, in the left side was a bunch of slot machines occupied by a few old men, but what caught Dean Winchesters interest was the brunette hunched over a book further down the bar.

Her leather jacket was hung on the back of her chair, her black tank top clung to her and her dark brown hair flowed down her back in curls, Dean elbowed Sam who rolled his eyes.

"What can I get you guys?" The bartender asked, bringing Dean back to reality.

"Two beers, a burger and some loaded fries my man" Dean said with a smile.

Phil huffed and looked at Sam. "And you?"

"Just water". Sam said, looking uncomfortable as Phil stalked off to give the cook their orders.

"Who drinks water at a bar Sam?!" Dean asked his brother. "Come on! Live a little. Phil, he'll have a beer too!" He yelled to the bartender.

"Dean we don't-." Sam said, with annoyance written on his face.

Dean shook his head. "Ole Bobby is half drunk all the time anyway. Sammy it'll be fine"

After finding out that Dean was the vessel for Michael and he the vessel for Lucifer, he didn't understand the need to slow down when they had to figure this out before time ran out.

This piqued the interest of the girl down the bar whom had been eavesdropping. She looked up from her book to shoot a glance down the bar at the brothers. The brunette had no idea why, but she opened her mouth.

"You guys wouldn't be talking about a Robert "Bobby" Singer would you by any chance?" She asked with a sweet smile, taking a shot in the dark.

She knew Bobby's salvage yard was up the road, but she wanted to know who these boys were first. Bobby was famous in the Hunters circuit. Not that it mattered, she just needed to know what she walking into. A girl can't be too careful.

Dean shot Sam a raised eyebrow at the brazenness, before turning in his bar stool to the girl. "Whose asking?"

MJ chuckled, closed her book, grabbed her drink from the counter, then closed the distance between them. She sat in the chair next to Dean. "I'm looking for him and can't seem to nail down his address."

"Doesn't answer my question sweetheart" Dean replied, racking his brain to remember how he knew this girl. She couldn't be more than eighteen though.

MJ shot him her sweetest smile, flashing her white teeth. "Well darlin, you didn't answer mine either. So ladies first." She said dropping the sweetness from her voice and a hardness, replaced it. "Bobby Singer. Where is he?"

"Everything okay ma'am?" Phil the bartender asked, coming back by. "These two bothering you?"

Phil knew the Winchesters and he knew Bobby, but more than anything he knew how to keep his mouth shut.

MJ shot him her signature grin. "No. I think we are okay here."

Dean watched as the gruff bald bartender flushed and walked away, he couldn't help but chuckle.

MJ shot him a go to hell look and Sam sighed.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot here..." Sam inserted, reaching across Dean to hold out his hand. "Let's start over."

The girl eyed his hand but not wanting to fight, just information, she reached her hand out.

"Mary Jane. But everyone calls me MJ. And please, no pot jokes. It's hard enough living with two first names. The jokes are old." she laughed.

A smile made its way to Sam's face. "Nice to meet you MJ. I'm..."

"Dean and Sam Winchester" Dean said, interrupting and pushing himself back into the conversation by shaking MJ's hand.

Sam shot him a look but Dean watched as her face registered recognition.

She knew they started the apocalypse, that Dean had been to Hell, all those rumors about Sam drinking demons blood. Oh she knew all things, didn't change the fact that they were the best at what they did and that they had saved more people than most.

It's not what mistakes you make, it's how you fix them that defines you.

MJ's sweet smile retuned. "So I take it you know Bobby Singer?"

"It's a huge possibility." Dean said, turning back as Phil came back with the beers and food.

"Yum! Loaded fries." she said, glancing down at Dean's plate. "I swear they are the best ones around and trust me I KNOW fries. They are my favorite food."

Dean shot her a raised eyebrow which MJ returned turning her head sideways.

"Do I know you Winchesters from somewhere? I feel like I should for some reason." She asked, looking very hard at Dean and studying Sam's face.

"I don't think so." Dean asked, taking a bite of his burger and reached for a napkin to wipe off the grease.

Sam shook his head. "Never seen you before. But you look familiar.. Are you from around here?"

MJ sighed and shook her head. "Nope. I'm from San Fransisco. What about you guys?"

Sam looked at Dean and started to say "We're kinda from every-"

"Lawrence, KS" Dean says, cutting Sam off and eyeballing him.

Dean watched closely this time but her face didn't change, so he wondered if he imagined it before.

"Excuse us MJ. Dean I need to talk to you" Sam said, grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him away.


	3. PSA

public service announcement

Just a few things.

I like to write and it's been such a long time since I got to write something that wasn't going to be turned in and graded!

I hope you enjoy and some things will be AU, OOC, and details out of the time line.

This is being written completely from my memory and some research here and there. So if there is something that is terribly wrong and you think I need to change it- let me know.

I will continue to post as I have several chapters already written.

Flashbacks will get their own chapters. Some will be long, some will be short.

If you hate it, that's okay but I'd just love to hear some of your thoughts :)

Thank Ya and I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

When MJ opened the bathroom door, Dean was no where to be found and Sam sat on the bed, slipping on his black shiny shoes that matched his FBI suit.

"Sam," MJ said coming out of the bathroom.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at her from his spot on the bed.

MJ bit her lip, not sure if now was the time or not but knowing Dean would never talk about it, leaned against the door jam and studied her older brother. "Can you tell me a little about dad"

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise as he studied her, she had never asked much about him. "Of course. But what brings this up?"

She sighed, not looking at him she picked at the plaster on the door frame, she explained "I just miss him I guess. We've never really talked about him. Bobby just tells me he was a good man who loved his wife and kids. I never got to hear what it was like growing up with him or what he was like. I never got to hunt with him. You and Dean just never talk about him. I knew a different John. He was in and out of my life a lot. He showed up at my moms funeral and dumps all this supernatural stuff on me and disappeared. That was the last time I saw him. I mean, I got that letter when I turned eighteen and all it said was "find Bobby Singer". Next thing I knew, there I was. Not only finding out I had two brothers but a dead father."

Her heart hurt. Her memories of John were good ones, ballet and baseball. After he'd come to her mothers funeral and told her where he'd been. He just disappeared. She never saw him after that night at the diner. So she got in contact with local hunters who taught her all she needed to know. Soon after she set off on her own journey, letters from her father coming and going and soon she got the last one.

MJ looked up and met Sam's eyes and he smiled slightly but softly said. "Honestly, Dean pretty much raised me up. Dad was always gone on a hunt for the thing that killed our mom. We didn't have the best relationship. We fought.. A lot, especially when I left to go to Stanford"

"Wait..." MJ asked in surprise, furrowing her eyebrows at Sam. "You-" MJ stopped dead in her phrase as Dean came back through the door, carrying some bags.

Before he even slammed the door, MJ let out a squeal "FOOD." And with a grin, she threw her clothes to the floor and walked across the room. "No fries?!" MJ groaned in disappointment as she ruffled through the plastic.

Her eldest brother knew they were her weakness and she could eat them any time of day.

Dean shot her a look. "It's only 9. Do you really expect to find fries this early? How about an egg sandwich instead?" He said, pulling one out to hand to her and she took one with a pout.

Sam shook his head. "Family trait."

Dean shot him an ugly look which just caused Sam to laugh.

The youngest Winchester let out a giggle as she ripped off the wrapping and sighed in contentment as she took a large bite. "Hmm. Delicious"

"Sometimes it's hard to take you seriously." Dean said, looking over at his brother who held up his hands. "She could kill a grown man with her pinky but is drooling over some egg and bacon"

Sam chuckled and MJ rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of that Dean-o..." she said sweetly, finishing off her sandwich and crumbling the trash. "What's the plan?."

Dean wouldn't look or answer her right away. "I told you we find out-"

"Research M." Sam said, interrupting him. "Dean and I are gonna go to the morgue and police station. Think you can handle talking to the locals?"

MJ perked up, thankful for the Sam save. That's what she called those moments when Sam could feel a fight brewing and he stepped in to stop it. A Sam Save.

"Of course!" She said brightly, glancing over at Dean to stick her tongue out.

Dean shot Sam a look that said "we'll talk about this later" and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 4

-Souix Falls-

[Flashback]

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked him in a whisper as they walked off to the side.

"She knows something Sam. Something about us." Dean returned with frustration, "I can feel it in my gut."

Sam glanced back over to see MJ flirting with the bartender.

"Say you are right Dean. Then what?" Sam asked.

"Then we find out what she knows. Take her to Bobby" Dean replied. "But we need to get back before she leaves with the sleazy bartender" he said with a glance towards the bar, an unexpected twitch in his stomach, not of jealousy but instinct to move in.

Sam sighed and nodded. Together the brothers walked back to the bar where Dean noticed half his fries gone.

"What the hell?" He grumbled with irritation. MJ stared at him, no humor on her face. He shot her a look and back to his plate. "Did you eat my fries?! Seriously!? You would steal a strangers meal?!"

MJ made her eyes super big and her voice so sweet it almost gave Dean diabetes. "Of course not. How could you accuse me of that? You don't even know me!"

Dean smirked and pointed. "Could it be the cheese on your shirt?"

MJ looked down and cursed, then grabbed some napkins. "I always have been a messy eater. My mama said that my daddy, John Campbell, he was messy too."

Sam choked on his water and Dean felt his heart sink, the pieces starting to rotate around.

What were the odds... Sam looked over at Dean with shock on his face. Dean kept his face static and still.

"John Campbell ?" Dean asked wanting clarification careful to keep a tone out of his voice.

"Yup. John Campbell." She said with a grin looking up at the brothers and her face fell. "Why do you guys look like I just killed your cat?! Jeez."

After a few seconds of silence Sam blurted out. "When's your birthday?"

For probably the hundredth time, the oldest Winchester shot his brother a look that Sam ignored.

Taken back and surprised, "April of 90" she replied, her voice taking on a hard sarcastic tone. "Want a blood type too? Oh. My hobbies?! I like French fries with bacon and long walks in the woods. Maybe my family blood line?"

Dean shot her a look and MJ glared at him, not backing down.

Dean then glanced at Sam. "Sam. Those fires in 89. San Fransisco."

The younger brother let out a rugged sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

Surely not... Adam was one thing. Did John KNOW what protection was?!

MJ felt her eyes go wide. "How'd you know about those?" she whispered.

That's how her father had met her mother.

"What did your father do as a trade MJ?" Dean asked, all business.

"He traveled a lot. Military or something like that." She explained. Not wanting to go into details.

Sam nudged Dean and studied MJ. He could feel the tension and all of them starting to feel edgy, MJ almost itched to grab the gun tucked into her shirt.

Something stopped her though, a new thought.

"I have a picture of him." She volunteered, "It's the only one I've managed to keep all this time. Haven't seen the man in oh, four years or so."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, both brothers had worried looks on their faces.

MJ got up and walked down to where she had left her keys, jacket and book. Then she brought all her things down to her spot by Dean.

"Secret Readings of the Latin Langauge?" Asked Sam, feeling somewhat shocked and impressed.

No one (normal) read that kind of stuff.

MJ smiled brightly at him. "My father taught me some Latin over the years. He was such a great guy. He sent me letters, called from time to time. But I received a final letter when I turned 18. " MJ could feel herself start to choke up, so she cleared her throat. "It said if I ever needed anything to find Bobby and it's been a few years now. And I've never..." MJ paused, toying with the idea of telling her new friends about everything but changed her mind."Anyway..." She said changing the flow then began to flip through the pages.

MJ paused and a smile graced her lips, as Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"He's such a handsome guy right?" MJ said with pride, handing the picture to Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and Sam felt his jaw drop as they both looked into the face of John Winchester.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry these have been so short! I'm trying to keep the flashbacks seperate! Thanks for reading!

[Present]

MJ thought her best bet was to hit the bar across the street from the motel they were staying in.

Local drunks like to talk especially around noon plus she was hungry. That egg sandwich didn't do much to curb her growling stomach.

Before she left the motel she studied herself in the mirror and felt a sense of pride. She had worked hard for her slender shape. All the food she ate, she had to!

MJ was dressed in jeans so tight they looked painted on, a pair of knee high black cowboy boots, a bright red tank top and her signature leather jacket. Her makeup (which she only wore on occasion) was perfect with her green eyes, much like her brothers, lined with black eyeliner and the red lipstick made her teeth look perfectly white. She wore her hair down and crazy curly, much like her mother used too.

MJ looked away from the mirror and felt a pang in her chest. She missed her mother. But she couldn't dwell on that, she had work to do.

Looking around the motel room, MJ felt her heart strings tug again. Sam and Dean had clothes strung all over the place, the trash can was full of beer bottles and take out containers. The TV had some black and white show playing. Books were piled up on the nightstand next to where Sam slept, the pull out couch blankets were strewn about and that's where Dean laid his head, at least when he slept. In contrast, MJ's side was clean and her bed made, her clothes put in a hamper she kept near the bed, her duffle neatly against the wall. She chuckled.

_I would clean up but if I did it once, they'd probably expect it. Those dorks. _

The room smelt of perfume and gun cleaner. Her and Dean had stayed up half the night cleaning guns while Sam did research. It was nights like that, that she loved. No demons, no monsters. Just three siblings bonding. They told jokes and pigged out. She had slept soundly that night, which wasn't something she did often. Most of the time she was riddled with nightmares.

After recalling her last one, she felt her hand start to shake and she knew it was only a matter of time before it caught up to her.

**We're on a highway to hell, **

**On a highway to hell. **

MJs face twisted, making a mental note to change that tone, as she picked up her phone from the edge of her bed.

_"Hello?"_

_"MJ." Deans voice sounded _

_"How'd it go with the police?" She asked, picking up her watch to put it on her wrist. _

_"Not much. No forced entry. No witnesses. No one saw anything, nothing was missing. I don't know, could be just a regular old serial killer. We're headed to the morgue now" Dean replied, his voice bordering on sarcastic. _

_MJ snorted and shook her head. "With victims having their voice boxes yanked out. Yeah no. Keep digging" _

_"Hey that's my line!" Dean whined and MJ shook her head. _

_"Bye Dean." _

MJ shook her head again as she replayed the conversation, sometimes he could be a real pain.

After running her hands through her hair one more time, she smiled slightly. It was the same thing Sam did on occasion. MJ grabbed her wallet, card key, tucked her gun inside her jacket and walked out of the hotel.


	7. Chapter 6

[Flashback]

The brothers were speechless.

"This-this is your father?" Dean asked, shocked after finding his voice. After finding out about Adam, he really shouldn't be surprised. Made him wonder how many kids he had out there.

A thought hit him, he had fought about Adam being his brother but with her, it felt like family.

"Yup!" She said beaming with pride, "See that little scrawny little thing next to him? That's me. It was after my first soft pitch game. We won"

Dean studied the picture and looked up at MJ. "The Pistols?" Dean asked. "Not much of a team name"

MJ let out a laugh and smiled at Dean, who forced himself to return it. "I have a fascination with guns, always have. Dad let me pick the name of the team. Some of the other -"

"What the hell." Sam said with anger after a few minutes, glaring at her and stopping her mid sentence. Knowing full well she didn't deserve it but not caring. John had TWO children he had hidden, both he had taken to games and visited and was a normal dad with. "Really? Soft pitch!? He came to YOUR games? Why are you so special?"

Dean shot him a dirty look that said to shut the hell up, but Sam was hurt and filled with hatred anew for John Winchester. First Adam, now this girl!? John Winchester took better care of random women's kids than he did the ones at home.

MJ furrowed her eyebrows at Sam, not sure where the anger is coming from so she took the picture back from Dean. "Look. I don't know what kind of father you have or why you're taking all your obvious childhood trauma out on me, but I'll find Singer on my own."

She hopped down from the bar stool and walked away.

"Dammit Sam" Dean grumbled, jumping down to run after her while Sam looked at Phil and said "I'm gonna need a shot of your strongest"


End file.
